Sean 10: A New Generation
Sean 10: A New Generation is the first series made by Hypercharge. It is currently in the planning stage, and is planned on being released once all the character pages etc. are made. Here is what has been confirmed so far: Overview Sean 10: A New Generation takes place in an alternate dimension in which Ben Tennyson had failed. In yet another attempt by Vilgax to take the Omnitrix, Ben had gotten overconfident and lost his focus in battle. He died, but blew up the Omnitrix with him. With no more opposition, Vilgax succeeded in conquering the galaxy, and hunted down anyone who was allies with Ben (Gwen, Kevin, Max, Helen, Manny, Alan, Cooper, etc.) and executed them. His empire ruled for a hundred years, becoming a monarchy that passed down generation to generation, but none of the rulers created a legacy quite like Vilgax, the original, did. Now, Vulgaara, one of Vilgax's descendants, wants to exceed the expectations of the role as queen of the galaxy. It has been rumored that one last Omnitrix still exists, one that Azmuth made but never gave Ben, the Codonatrix. It only has 10 aliens at first, which are all related species to Ben's Original 10 (one is similar to Heatblast, one to Ghostfreak, etc.) but it has infinite potential. It is in hiding somewhere in Vulgaara's precious galaxy, and she wants it. She doesn't know that it is hidden on Earth, which the Vilgaxian Empire has turned into a planet for hoarding salt water, since Azmuth hid it there as a tribute to Ben. Sean Farlock, a teen who is sick of all non-Chimera Sui Generis being treated as slaves, is one of the only beings left who believes in the legend of Ben 10. The Codonatrix, which has immense AI, literally chooses Sean to be its wielder. Now that he has the power to do so, will Sean and his friends stop Vulgaara and her empire? Characters Heroes *Sean Farlock *Emily Farlock *Daniel Richards Recurring Characters *Joseph Davidson Villains *Vulgaara *VLGRA-A1 More will be announced as the series progresses. Codonatrix Aliens *Firepower *Dogbreath *Crystalchop *SPDSTR *Smallsize *Fourfists *Stenchsect *Fishface (working name) *Download (working name) *Phantom (working name) 'Trivia' *The idea of aliens being similar to the originals comes from the first 10 in Alien Force, where the recalibrated 10 had the same powers as aliens from the original series. *The name from the Codonatrix comes from the fact that the Codon Stream samples are literally ''inside ''the Codonatrix, due to Azmuth making a reserve sample of each species after Vilgax destroyed Primus. *The creator has confirmed that not ALL of the canon characters have been killed, and we will be reintroduced to some of them. *The order the aliens are first transformed into is a reference to the canon series. After the first transformations, however, the aliens transformed inton each episode are random. *The number of times Sean transforms into an alien is more balanced than the canon series. Where as aliens like Ghostfreak and Ripjaws were underused, Phantom and Fishface will be used more often. *Although there will be filler episodes, a lot more episodes will be focused on plot in this series. Category:Series Category:Sean 10